In general, a blood purification apparatus for performing hemodialysis treatment includes an arterial blood circuit and a venous blood circuit that constitute a blood circuit for extracorporeally circulating the blood of a patient, a blood purifier for purifying the blood extracorporeally circulated by the blood circuit, and a device main body provided with various treatment means such as a blood pump for performing blood purification treatment by the blood circuit and the blood purifier. An arterial puncture needle and a venous puncture needle are attachable to the leading ends of the arterial blood circuit and the venous blood circuit respectively.
After the arterial puncture needle and the venous puncture needle are inserted in a patient, a blood pump is driven, thereby causing blood of a patient to flow in the arterial blood circuit and the venous blood circuit, and in the process of the flowing, blood purification is performed by the blood purifier. Also, in hemodialysis treatment, a dialysate inlet tube for introducing dialysate into the blood purifier, and a dialysate outlet tube for discharging dialysate from the blood purifier are each connected to the blood purifier.
When blood purification treatment is performed, a blood circuit, a dialysate inlet tube, a dialysate outlet tube, and others (these are referred to as a “circuit for blood purification”) are connected to a blood purifier, then the blood purifier is mounted on a device main body, and a treatment mode (such as hemodialysis or hemofiltration), treatment conditions (such as a blood flow rate), various alert ranges according to the mounted circuit for blood purification and the blood purifier are inputted and thereby set by a medical professional. Such prior art is not related to the invention in publicly known literature, thus information on prior art literature to be listed is not provided.